Sleep Talk
by Elerick
Summary: DanxWalter crack fic. Daniel finds out Walter repeats things in his sleep. T for Dan's dirty mouth. Read and have some giggles


This is a crack fic based off a manga I read so its double crack.

Okay, this is also sort of AU, so this is how watchmen ended. As Rorschach leaves Daniel confesses his love and they bugger inside Ozzy's retreat (which I'm sure he watched over the video cameras) and Laurie ended up trying to tell the truth and got blowed up instead….. =3

NOW! CRACK FIC!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep Talk

--------------------

"Rorschach!" Daniel called up the stairs, half way up he realized he need to correct himself, still not used to knowing his former partner's actual name, "I mean Walter! You're clothes are clean!" with a soft hum he buried his face in the suit and coat in his arms, was there anything nicer then warm fabric straight from the drier?

Making sure to knock first so that no loose pieces of furniture would come flying at his head, he opened the door. Oddly he didn't see the newly familiar pair of piercing blue eyes glaring at him for violating the personal space he had claimed (which would be the entire square footage of Daniel's guest room). Instead the diminutive figure was curled up on top of the sheets, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest.

Though Walter was currently residing in his house he still left every night, Daniel had no idea what he was up to, he just bandaged and sewed him up when he came back. That night he must have gone beyond his own means, never had he been able to even get through the door without waking the vigilante. He sometimes wondered how he ever got any sleep when he was so tense.

He set the clothes down and came closer, but still the other didn't wake up. Even when he leaned over the sleeping form he didn't stir. "Walter?"

A low grumbled noise came from the body. For a moment Daniel felt his body freeze, ready to run for his life, but the other soon settled.

With a heavy sigh he pushed some of the loose chestnut curls from his face and allowed himself a small chuckle. "You're almost cute when you're asleep you know…" less frightening…

Another rumble came up from Walter's stubbled throat. "…cute when you… sleep…"

Daniel blinked, leaning over again, he could almost smell the sewers on him. "Walter… You awake?"

He shifted, clutching the pillow tighter. "You awake…"

A goofy smile of realization came to the former Nite Owls face, soon followed by one of serious thought as his mind ran through the things he could make his former partner say. Oh the possibilities…

Lean down next to a slightly freckled ear he spoke in a low tone, "Thanks for taking me in Daniel."

"Thanks... for taking in… Daniel."

He covered his mouth to keep back a chuckle. "I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass all these years."

"Sorry for being… pain in the ass… years."

Backing away, for fear his laughter would wake him up; Daniel began to pace the room. "And you're not fat, you're incredibly intelligent and considerate to put up with my psycho crap."

Walter made a grumbled noise, if he didn't know better, of annoyance, but all of his noises sounded annoyed. "Not fat… intelligent… considerate… put up with… psycho…"

This was far too entertaining, what else could he get him to say… something that would never willingly leave his lips. When an idea finally came he felt the tips of his ears burn. What the hell, it's not like he was going to remember.

Leaning down again his tongue was heavy in his mouth, he felt stupid for being so nervous but he would probably never hear this ever again…

"Daniel, I love you…"

Walter shifted, "Daniel… I love… you…"

A wide smile spread across his face along with a dark crimson. If he could get away with that…

Cupping his hands on either side of his mouth as if someone else might hear, he started again. "I want to fuck you hard against the wall!"

… He waited for a response, his eyes clenched shut in embarrassment, but none came. When he peaked he found a pair of familiar blue orbs staring at him and felt his stomach sink into his shoes.

Walter was awake, staring at him with a mixture of anger and… fear? He was clutching the wall like he was about to be raped.

"T-this isn't what it l-looks-"

"Don't come near me!" He wheezed, pushing at the sheets of the bed with his feet, obviously calculating ways to get out.

"W-wait! You don't-" a swift kick was delivered to his jaw and the last thing he was conscious of was the padding of feet as they fled.

It was almost a week before he saw Rorschach again.… but when he came back, surprisingly, he got what he had asked for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need mental help =3 the hardcore fans can hate me now 3


End file.
